1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a light wave energy health magnetic ring which includes a plurality of superconductive magnetic materials of different shapes, natural crystals and ceramic beads connected in a ring shape for wearing by a user. The magnetic properties of the superconductive magnetic materials are employed to magnetize the cells of the human body to thereby improve circulation functions. The natural crystals and ceramic beads disposed between the superconductive magnetic materials can stabilize the magnetic field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic units of all living creatures are cells, which are made up of protein, fat, sugar, phosphor, calcium and water. The cell surface is magnetic, and electromagnetic action takes place on the cell surface. The chemical components, due to the inter-attraction and repulsion of electrons, work together to make the cells active to perform physiological functions. The amount of electrons affects the activity of the cells. New cells contain the largest amount of electrons. Old cells produce bubbles and therefore contain fewer electrons. Cells like blood cells, muscles, bone marrow, etc., are also counted in terms of the number of electrons. Therefore, when a person has cells containing insufficient electrons and is weak, according to Fleming""s right-hand rule, magnetization can cause the cells per se to produce electric power by cutting the magnetic field via a conductor.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a light wave energy health magnetic ring, which includes a plurality of superconductive magnetic materials of different shapes, natural crystals and ceramic beads connected in a ring shape for wearing by a user. The magnetic properties of the superconductive magnetic materials are employed to magnetize the cells of the human body to thereby improve circulation functions. The natural crystals and ceramic beads disposed between the superconductive magnetic materials can stabilize the magnetic field.
In the aforementioned magnetic ring, round or flat and circular shaped or wheel-shaped natural crystals and ceramic beads are arranged between the superconductive magnetic materials, and the natural crystals are disposed in diagonally opposite positions.
In the aforementioned magnetic ring, a recess is formed in each of the superconductive magnetic materials to receive a crude crystal so that the superconductive magnetic materials cooperate with the crude crystals to produce a whirling magnetic field to enhance the magnetizing effect.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.